A USB data card, used widely in the industry currently, is shown in FIG. 1. A housing 101 and a cap 103 have a split design. The housing 101 is an outer casing a body of the data card. A circuit (not shown) and an antenna 105 are deployed in the housing. The cap 103 is a front outer protecting a USB interface 107. Nothing is disposed in the cap 103. In the USB data card shown in FIG. 1, the antenna 105 is disposed in the housing 101 and is located at an end away from the USB interface 107, so as to reduce the influence of a USB signal on the antenna.
The inventor finds that in the prior art, the antenna disposed in the USB data card occupies a large space, so that a size of the entire data card is too large.